We propose to investigate the pharmacogenomics ofthe calcineurin inhibitors (CNI) and mycophenolate in kidney transplantation. Despite the tremendous therapeutic advances that these drugs have provided, their use is still limited by toxicities and therapy failures. Unfortunately, we are unable to discern which patients will develop toxicity or fail therapy. For these patients the consequences can be severe including return to dialysis, retransplantation and death. Monitoring of blood levels has improved our ability to improve and tailor therapy once immune suppression is initiated; however, initial doses are largely empiric and use the crude